


Who Broke Your Heart?

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Toothrotting Stuff, Weddings, sad!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: Niall absolutely despises weddings. Could meeting a co-worker of the bride change his mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how it is in the comments! Enjoy :)

Drunk. That’s what Niall was. That’s all he wanted to be, really. 

He just returned to London for a wedding, and he was so not in the mood for lovey-dovey shit. He’s had his heart broken one too many times, so he absolutely loathed weddings. He was going to give his gift and go, but he flew from Dublin for this, so he should be here. 

“Niall, mate!” the groom slurred as he stumbled over to Niall. Maybe Niall wasn’t as drunk as he thought. 

“Hey man, congrats!” Niall shouted back while shaking the groom’s hand. The music was quite loud now that Niall noticed. He needs another drink. He was about to excuse himself to the bar when the bride came running up beside the groom. 

“Niall! How’ve you been? It’s been ages!” the bride wrapped him up in a tight hug. He lifted his eyes over her shoulder and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Eyes so magnificent he could think of the poems he could write about them. And Niall doesn’t even like to write. 

The bride pulled back and Niall looked down at her with a soft smile. He looked back up when she stepped back and the stranger stepped forward. 

“Niall, this is my mate and coworker, Harry. Harry, this is my mate, Niall.” Harry stuck out his hand and Niall grabbed it to shake. Niall immediately noticed how large Harry’s hands were. Noted for the future, he thought. 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry smile reached all the way up to his eyes. Niall was absolutely memorized when he breathed a quiet, “likewise.” 

“Well gents, we have to go say hello to everyone. Love you both!” The bride grabbed her new husband’s hand and took off to say hello to other guests. 

“Would you like to get a drink? You look like you need one.” Harry laughed as Niall nodded seriously. 

“So, who broke your heart?” Niall’s eyes snapped to Harry’s so quick he thought they were going to fall out of his head. 

“Why would you ask that?” Niall mumbled. 

“Because you look like you hate weddings as much as I do.” Harry said sincerely as two drinks were placed in front of him. He handed one to Niall and smiled gently at him. Niall nodded as he took a few sips from his drink. He didn’t even know Harry, but he feel like he could definitely relate to what he just said. 

“How about I find out a little more about you before I tell you why I hate weddings?” Niall flirted. Harry’s eyebrows rose and he smiled to his eyes again. All of Niall’s breath rushed out. Harry needed to stop doing that, he likes to breathe, thanks. 

“Okay. I’m Harry Styles, and I’ll be 23 on February 1st. I was born in Holmes Chapel, which is in Cheshire. I work with the bride at a law firm in central London, and I’ve been working there for a year. I was an intern there before I got my law degree from Oxford University. Your turn.” Niall could hear the smile in Harry’s voice. 

“And well that just blew me out of the water.” Niall laughed and Harry giggled. Niall wants that noise archived in his brain for the rest of his life. Woah, wait. He needs to slow down. 

“I’m Niall Horan, I’m 23 and my birthday just passed in September. I was born in Mullingar, Ireland where I met the groom at a young age. He was two grades ahead of me, but we were always so close. He moved to London, but we stayed in touch, thankfully. I went to Trinity University in Dublin and got my teaching degree. I teach music to elementary students in Dublin, but I’m looking to relocate. My favorite instrument to play is the guitar, Is that too much?” Niall asked while laughing, and Harry joined in. 

“Not at all. I’d like to learn more, actually.” Harry said while looking out on the dancefloor. Niall just smiled as he really took Harry in. He was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He wanted to know more, too. 

“So, Harry, what would you like to know?” Niall asked, flirting back on Harry’s statement. 

“Would you like to dance, Niall?” Harry eyes snapped to Niall’s just as a slow song came on. He looked apprehensive, like he thought maybe he crossed the line. Niall took his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and grabbed Harry’s hand in his while they started swaying to the beat. 

“You didn’t tell me who broke your heart.” Harry whispered like he was afraid to be too loud. 

“You didn’t tell me why you hate weddings too.” Niall said back cheekily. Harry looked down at the same time Niall looked up, and Niall didn’t realize their proximity. They were so, so close. Niall wanted to kiss him, but he knew this guy for literally less than an hour. 

“Well, if you let me take you out for a cup of coffee after this, maybe I’ll tell you.” Harry said earnestly. Niall glanced at Harry’s eyes again, and saw worry but also excitement. Niall had to say yes. He had to take a chance on Harry because one, he’s never had a connection with someone so quick, and two, Harry looked like a god. So, there’s that. Niall must’ve took too long to answer because he felt Harry start to pull away. Niall latched on and stood his ground. He looked up and saw Harry biting his lip with a question in his eyes. 

“I would love to get a cup of coffee with you.” Niall whispered and leaned in slowly to kiss Harry on the cheek. He thought maybe he overstepped a boundary, but when he pulled back and saw a huge smile on Harry’s face, he didn’t really need to question it. 

They said goodbye to the bride and groom with a hug, and got in their separate cars. They pulled up to a café in about ten minutes and Niall was shaking with excitement. He knew this date was going to be amazing. Niall got out from his car, and saw Harry walking towards him without his suit jacket. What a great idea, Niall thought while he shed his as well. 

Niall and Harry both got pumpkin spice coffee and sat down in a booth. It was nice to look at Harry in the light. It was so dark in the reception room that Niall didn’t get to have a good look. The light really showed the contrast between his eyes and his orange tie. Niall was absolutely breathless. 

The two men spoke about everything under the sun. From music taste to their favorite tv shows to their families, they didn’t even need to look at the clock to notice it was getting late. 

“Okay Niall, so we’ve hit the million dollar question.” Harry said with a smirk. “Who broke your heart?” Niall just closed his eyes and kept them closed. He was so, so tired. He had this feeling in his chest, he didn’t really want to talk about it, but he saw a future with Harry, so he would have to talk about it sometime.

“I was engaged.” Niall blurted out. Harry’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and a look of sympathy passed over his features. Niall shook his head because it was okay, really.

“I was engaged to a guy that I had been dating since we were fourteen. We planned the whole wedding, even got close to the wedding date, but he couldn’t be tied down to one guy for the rest of his life. I understand, really. He wanted to see what else was out there, and I can’t blame him for that. I’m not mad at him. I’m mad that I planned my dream wedding, everything that I possibly could have wanted, and I didn’t get to have it. But I’d rather not have my dream wedding with the wrong person, you know? I guess my hate for weddings would be described as jealousy.” Niall rushed out in one breath. He just spoke his entire life to Harry, and he doesn’t regret it one bit. Harry got up out of his seat, and sat on the same side of the booth as Niall.

“I know.” Harry breathed. Niall looked at him confused. “Our friends told me about you. I saw a picture of the three of you on her desk in her office, and I asked who you were. I think it was a New Year’s Eve party?” Niall thought back to that night and smiled. He nodded encouraging for Harry to go on. 

“So, I asked what your story was. She told me that you were probably going to be quiet and secluded at the wedding because you hated being in that environment. I just couldn’t have that. So, I asked her to introduce me to you.” Harry said sheepishly. He looked embarrassed, and Niall didn’t want that. He was flattered, actually. 

“You told me tonight that you hated weddings too. Why do you?” Niall smiled. 

“I don’t. I actually really love weddings. I wanted a reason to talk to you and buy you a drink.” Harry laughed. Niall didn’t even hesitate leaning forward and sealing their lips in a kiss. 

“There’s one more thing that I would like to know about you, Harry.” 

“What’s that?” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Niall breathed looking up into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry’s smile was all the answer he needed. Maybe Niall could learn to love weddings again, especially if his involves Harry.


End file.
